The Petrichor
by PetrichorWu-96
Summary: Petrichor (n). The pleasant, Earthy smell after rain. KRISTAO FICT. YAOI. WITH MATURE CONTENT.


**"The Petrichor"**

 **KrisTao fict**

 **Mr. Actor And Mr. Singer**

 **Warning!**

 **Yaoi, BL, BxB...**

 **Maybe this fict has a mature content...**

 **If you don't like the pairing, just close this page immidiately...**

 **You've been warned baby...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Petrichor (n) the pleasant, earthy smell after rain.**_

 **.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

Seorang pria tampan tampak duduk diam di sebuah ruangan besar. Menatap kearah jendela dimana pemandangan kota dan gelapnya langit Seoul tersaji indah dihadapannya.

Gumpalan kapas berwarna monokrom menutup sempurna sang bola api raksasa. Berarak ringan dengan kilatan cahaya yang sesekali mampir mengiringi.

Perlahan, tetes demi tetes air mulai muncul. Turun membasahi bumi. Mengusir orang-orang yang meramaikan jalan dan menyapa tumbuhan yang seakan menerima dengan baik kehadirannya.

Sepasang manik setajam elang pria tampan ini mulai memejam. Menghirup dalam bebauan khas yang menyergap indera penciumannya karena celah jendela yang terbuka.

 **Grepp**

"Cuaca sedang tidak bagus... Jangan berangin-anginan seperti ini _ge_..."

Sebuah pelukan yang mampir pada leher jenjangnya, juga bisikan lembut seseorang yang bertumpu pada bahu tegapnya membuat sebuah senyuman terbit pada paras tampan pria ini. Telapak besarnya terangkat. Mengusap lembut lengan yang memeluk lehernya.

"Selama ada dirimu, dingin yang ada takkan terasa.. Wu Zitao..."

"Ya! Idiot! Berhenti mengganti margaku dengan margamu itu!"

Kris Wu, CEO muda sebuah perusahaan gadget terbesar di Korea Selatan ini terkekeh pelan kala mendengar pekikan tak suka sosok di belakangnya. Menarik lembut lengan yang melingkupi lehernya hingga si penggerutu itu kini duduk di pangkuannya.

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Toh sebentar lagi pun kau akan jadi istriku... Istri Tuan Besar Wu yang tampan..."

Si cantik mencibir pelan, namun dengan senyuman kecil pada akhirnya. Membawa jemari lentiknya menuju pahatan tampan sang kekasih. Menekan lembut kening Kris.

" _Stop dreaming jerk_... Sampai kapanpun kau takkan bisa melaksanakan mimpi idiotmu itu..."

"Kenapa tidak bisa hmm? Amerika sudah melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis.."

Ya, jika pada kenyataannya, si cantik bersurai kelam itu adalah laki-laki. Sosok yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa menawan hati dingin sang CEO Wu. Membuat pria setampan dewa yang digilai begitu banyak wanita dan pria itu bertekuk lutut dibawah kakinya.

"Ayo menikah.. Kita akan pindah ke Amerika dan melangsungkan pernikahan tertutup yang jauh dari sorotan media... Tinggal di sebuah rumah di pinggir danau, hidup bahagia dengan anak-anak kita yang lucu dan-"

 **Cups**

Sebuah kecupan pelan diberikan Zitao. Tepat pada bibir tebal Kris. Membungkam segala mimpi dan angan CEO tampan itu dalam pagutan mesra yang jujur saja, membuatnya terkejut.

"Daripada mengoceh tentang masa depan, aku lebih tertarik dengan kegiatan hangat yang bisa kita lakukan disini Wu..." ujar Zitao setelah memutus ciumannya. Menyeringai dengan kedua lengan yang mengusap pelan dada si tampan.

Kris tersentak. Agak bingung karena sebelum-sebelumnya, Zitaonya tidak pernah seperti ini. Pria cantik itu bukanlah tipikal si pemulai dalam hubungan mereka. Dan jujur saja, untuk mendapatkan sebuah "kehangatan", dirinya harus memutar otak agar kekasih manisnya mau mengalah.

Dengan lembut, Kris menarik penggang si cantik. Merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua dan menatap dalam sepasang manik segelap malam indah dihadapannya. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan tersenyum menawan.

"Jangan mengeluh nantinya... Karena aku takkan berhenti baby Zi.. Meskipun kau memohon atau meraung padaku.."

"Kalau begitu jangan berhenti... Sampai kau merasa tak sanggup lagi..."

Dan Kris pun membungkam bibir indah itu dalam ciumannya yang memabukkan. Menyesap manisnya Zitao yang seakan menjadi candu baginya. Tak menyadari tatapan sedih seseorang yang mengintip dari celah pintu yang tak terkunci.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus begini.. Kris _gege_?"

.

.

.

Hari telah begitu larut dan Kris baru menapakkan kedua kaki jenjangnya di rumah besarnya. Jas kerjanya tersampir di lengannya dan gurat lelah tercipta pada paras tampannya.

Seminggu berlalu sejak kegiatan saling menghangatkan yang dilakukannya bersama Zitao dan ia tak tahu kemana pria cantik itu pergi. Kegiatan kantor yang begitu padat turut mengambil peran dalam hubungannya. Membuatnya sulit untuk sekedar mengambil waktu untuk menghubungi kekasihnya itu.

"Kau baru pulang?"

Sapaan pelan itu mengambil alih atensi si tampan. Membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati sosok cantik seorang gadis dengan balutan pakaian tidur besedekap menatapnya.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" ujar Kris tak suka. Menatap bengis sosok dihadapannya.

"Sejak siang tadi... Atau seminggu yang lalu.. Entahlah..." jawab sosok cantik itu acuh. Sama sekali tak ambil pusing dengan ketidaksukaan Kris padanya.

"Jika kau datang atas peritah Mamadan Baba untuk membawaku pulang ke neraka itu, sebaiknya kau pergi..."

Pria tampan itu berujar sarkas. Kembali hendak melangkah namun urung kala si gadis kembali berujar.

"Aku datang untuk membantumu _gege_! Berhentilah untuk menjadi keras kepala! Kau tahu dengan pasti kalau Zitao _gege_ -"

"Hentikan semua omong kosongmu itu Wu Xiaozhi!" murka Kris. "Aku tahu kalian semua membencinya dan menolak kehadirannya! Tapi bukan berarti aku akan menyerah! Sampai kapanpun, aku akan mempertahankan Zitao di sisiku! Meskipun aku harus kehilangan segalanya!"

Pria itu kembali melangkah. Tak perduli dengan panggilan Xiaozhi. Hatinya benar-benar panas dan ia sudah benar-benar muak dengan segala penolakan dunia terhadap Zitaonya.

Membanting pintu kamar tidurnya dengan bengis hingga menimbulkan debuman keras.

"Astaga _gege_! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!"

Kris tersentak. Memandang tak percaya pada sosok Zitao yang berada di depan pintu kamar mandinya dengan surai basah dan kaus kebesaran miliknya. Menatap kearahnya dengan raut bingung yang manis.

 **Grepp**

"Kemana saja kau selama seminggu ini? Kenapa tidak menemuiku?" ujar Kris kacau. Tubuhnya bergetar dan pelukannya begitu erat. Membuat yang lebih muda sedikit meringis.

"Aku ada urusan kemarin... Ponselku rusak dan tidak sempat beli yang baru.. Maafkan aku..."

Dengan lembut Zitao berujar. Membalas pelukan Kris dengan usapan lembut pada punggung tegap pria itu. Memainkan helaian pirang si tampan dengan jemarinya. Berusaha menenangkan.

"Apa mereka menekan dan menyakitimu lagi? Hyoneul berujar sesuatu padamu?"

"Tidak.. Aku terus berada dikamar jadi tidak bertemu dengannya... Tenanglah okay?"

Pada akhirnya Kris mengangguk. Melepaskan pelukannya perlahan dan menangkup kedua pipi tirus Zitao. Memberikan kecupan pelan pada bibir mungil sewarna pucuk mawar dihadapannya, kemudian menyatukan kening mereka berdua.

"Jangan dengarkan apapun yang diucapkan mereka okay? Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk terus bersamamu... Berjanjilah untuk tidak menyerah.. Huang Zitao..."

Pria cantik ini tak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum kemudian mengecup pelan puncak hidung bangir yang lebih tinggi.

"Terkadang memang, kau harus bisa melepaskan sesuatu Wu... Kau tidak bisa terus menahan apa yang seharusnya telah pergi... Dan merubah takdir yang ada..."

Kembali memeluk tubuh tegap itu lembut. Menyandarkan wajahnya pada bahu lebar Kris. Melirik sekilas kearah pintu kemudian menatap sendu kearah jendela yang basah karena hujan.

 _"Maafkan aku... Kris ge..."_

.

.

.

 **Kris Wu dan Huang Zitao adalah salah satu dari jutaan pasangan di bumi yang sedikit spesial. Melanggar batas hanya karena sebuah perasaan yang bernama cinta.**

 **Bertemu di sebuah tempat penuh dosa, melakukan sebuah dosa, dan melanjutkan dosa itu tanpa perduli resiko yang ada.**

 **Saat itu adalah satu malam di bulan September. Bulan dimana langit sungguh tak bersahabat dan terus-menerus menangis. Membasahi bumi dengan hujan yang turun cukup sering.**

 **Kris pulang dari kantornya begitu larut. Melajukan mobilnya ke sebuah pub ternama di Seoul untuk sekedar melepas penat. Pekerjaannya menumpuk dan kedua orangtuanya terus meributkan masalah jodoh dan pasangan hidup.**

 **Memasuki area bar dengan tergesa dan memesan segelas minuman favoritnya. Berusaha menghalau perasaan kesal yang menumpuk di hatinya. Menikmati debuman musik dan hingar bingar yang ada.**

 **"** _ **Come on**_ **Zi.. Kau butuh uang kan? Aku bisa memberikanmu lebih banyak daripada pria tua yang kau layani itu tiap malam.."**

 **"Berhenti bicara padaku brengsek! Lebih baik aku melayani pria-pria tua itu daripada harus melayani bajingan sepertimu!"**

 **Pertengkaran ribut itu mengambil alih atensi Kris. Memaksanya menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mengernyit kala mendapati sosok dua pria yang berada tak jauh darinya. Beradu mulut dengan yang lebih tinggi yang terus memaksa.**

 **"Jangan bersikap jual mahal padaku Huang Zitao... Kau hanyalah seorang pelacur disini.. Harusnya kau bersyukur karena aku masih menginginkanmu..."**

 **"Dan seharusnya kau berpikir dengan otak idiotmu itu.. Kenapa pelacur sepertiku sampai bisa menolakmu... Sekarang lepaskan tanganku bajingan.."**

 **Mendengar ucapan tajam Zitao, pria tinggi ini menggeram kesal. Semakin meremat pergelangan tangan dalam genggamannya dan mencengkram dagu tirus pria cantik dihadapannya. Berusaha memagut kelopak sewarna peach itu yang sayangnya-**

 **Grepp**

 **Bugh!**

 **-gagal karena sebuah tarikan dan pukulan yang mendarat pada wajahnya. Membuatnya jatuh tersungkur seraya mengerang kesakitan.**

 **"** _ **Bastard**_ **! Siapa kau?!" pekiknya murka. Memandang sosok tinggi Kris yang menjadi pemukulnya.**

 **Sosok tampan itu berdecih. Memandangnya remeh dengan raut menyebalkan. Mengacuhkannya begitu saja dengan berbalik menatap si cantik yang terdiam karena kekagetannya.**

 **"Kau tidak apa..** _ **Baobei**_ **?"**

 **Ucapan manis yang terlontar dari bibir Kris hampir membuat si cantik tersedak. Juga si mesum yang terkapar dilantai. Menatap tak percaya padanya yang terlihat santai tanpa beban.**

 **"K-kau-"**

 **"Berhati-hatilah sebelum bertindak** _ **jerk**_ **... Aku bisa merobek mulutmu jadi dua jika berani menggoda kekasihku lagi..."**

 **"A-ap-"**

 **Sebelum Zitao selesai berujar, Kris sudah menarik jemarinya terlebih dahulu. Membawa sosok cantik itu pergi menjauh dari si mesum yang tampak tidak mempercayai akting amatirannya.**

 **"Ya! Lepaskan tanganku idiot! Ya!"**

 **Meronta sebal pada orang asing yang menyeret tubuhnya. Berusaha melepaskan genggaman pada telapaknya, pemuda manis bersurai kelam ini menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Kris akhirnya mengalah dan memilih menghempaskan tubuh semampai itu pada dinding koridor yang mereka lewati.**

 **"Dasar cerewet... Aku sedang menyelamatkanmu dari laki-laki kurang ajar yang akan memperkosamu! Seharusnya kau berterimakasih! Bukannya mengomel dan bersikap seolah aku melecehkanmu..."**

 **"Oh, maaf kalau begitu Tuan penyelamat... Tapi kurasa kau melupakan sebuah fakta bahwa aku adalah seorang jalang... Kau memberiku masalah dengan bertindak sok pahlawan dasar idiot!"**

 **Menghempaskan genggaman si tampan yang melemah dan meremat surainya frustasi. Zitao tak bisa menolak meskipun hatinya tak ingin. Ia butuh uang dan harus mendapatkannya malam ini juga. Atau nyawa seseorang takkan bisa terselamatkan dan ia takkan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.**

 **Menatap nyalang Kris yang terdiam karena menyadari kebodohannya. Pemuda manis ini pun berdecih. Kembali melangkahkan kedua tungkai jenjangnya. Berniat kembali pada si mesum yang semoga saja masih berada dalam pub itu.**

 **Namun belum sampai lima langkah, pria tinggi beralis tebal itu kembali mencekal lengannya. Membuat dirinya tak lagi dapat menahan diri dan melayangkan satu pukulan pada pahatan tampan itu yang sayangnya gagal karena gerakan gesit yang lebih tua.**

 **"Jika kau kembali untuk menemui si mesum itu dan menyerahkan tubuhmu, sebaiknya urungkan..." ujar Kris datar. Menatap sepasang manik kelam di hadapannya.**

 **"Aku butuh uang malam ini juga dan kau dengan rasa sok pahlawanmu itu menghilangkan satu-satunya sumber penghasilanku!"**

 **Pria Wu ini terdiam. Masih menatap pahatan cantik dihadapannya. Mengumpat dalam hati tentang bagaimana seorang laki-laki bisa tercipta sebegitu indahnya.**

 **Meraih pinggang ramping Zitao dalam sekali gerakan. Mengunci pergerakan pemuda cantik itu dalam tatapan tajamnya yang mempesona.**

 **"Katakan padaku... Berapa yang kau butuhkan?"**

 **"A-apa?!"**

 **"Aku akan membayarmu, sesuai dengan pelayananmu... Daripada kembali padanya dan menjatuhkan harga diri, akan lebih baik kalau kau mendapatkan pelanggan baru kan?"**

 **Seringai menawan tercipta pada bibir Kris. Membuat Zitao merona samar karena Demi Tuhan, seumur hidupnya, ia baru menemui pria setampan dewa. Dan kini sosok itu menginginkannya dengaan bayaran yang menggiurkan?**

 **Dengan perlahan, jemari lentik pemuda cantik ini terangkat. Mengusap sisi wajah tegas sang CEO Wu itu seraya tersenyum menggoda. Mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pelan pada sudut bibir dihadapannya.**

 **"Kalau begitu, katakan padaku Tuan... Siapa namamu?"**

 **"Kris..."**

 **Menjawab dengan telapak yang mengusap sensual pinggang si cantik. Membawa bibirnya untuk mendekat pada telinga yang lebih muda dan mengulumnya pelan. Menghasilkan erangan merdu di koridor sepi itu.**

 **"Panggil aku Kris Wu manis.."**

.

.

.

 **Kris mengerang pelan. Merasakan kuluman dan lumatan pada miliknya yang menegang dibawah sana.**

 **Sungguh. Dirinya tak pernah sekalipun menyangka dirinya akan mendapatkan satu set sex bersama seorang laki-laki. Memikirkannya pun tidak.**

 **Ia menyukai wanita omong-omong. Dan beberapa kali mengencani gadis-gadis cantik yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Ia masih senang menonton film dimana pemerannya memiliki beentuk tubuh yang indah dengan payudara dan bokong besar.**

 **Tapi kenyataan seolah menamparnya. Kini ia berada disini. Di sebuah kamar mewah bernuansa redup dengan seorang laki-laki berparas kelewat manis yang tengah menyantap penisnya.**

 **"** _ **Fuck**_ **! Gunakan lidahmu sayang.."**

 **Jemari besar pria Wu ini meremat pelan surai jelaga yang berada diantara kedua kakinya. Jantungnya berdebar dan kepalanya terasa pening karena rangsangan yang diberikan Zitao pada miliknya.**

 **"Sepertinya kau berbakat dalam hal ini Zitao-ssi.." ujarnya seraya mendorong pelan tubuh semampai dihadapannya. Menghasilkan erangan tak suka dari si cantik.**

 **Mengukung tubuh tanpa sehelai benang itu cepat, dan menyambar belah tipis pemuda manis itu. Membawanya kedalam ciuman panas yang menuntut dengan pagutan liar dan lumatan kacau.**

 **Mengarahkan miliknya pada lubang Zitao yang tampak sempit dan panas. Menggoda pemuda itu dengan menekan pelan ereksinya.**

 **"Aghh Kris g-** _ **ge**_ **ugh..."**

 **"** _ **Yes**_ **babe?"**

 **"M-masukkan!"**

 **Senyumam tipis tercipta pada wajah setampan dewa milik Kris. Memandang penuh kekaguman pada si cantik yang berbaring di bawah tubuhnya. Bagaimana seorang laki-laki bisa terlihat begitu indah.**

 **Desahan pelan terlontar dari belah bibir Zitao kala Kris mendorong dirinya untuk masuk. Wajahnya memerah sempurna dan penuh peluh. Menatap sendu dengan ekspresi kenikmatannya.**

 **"** _ **Shit**_ **! Ini sempit!"**

 **Menggeram rendah seraya kembali mendorong tubuhnya untuk melesak semakin dalam. Menyentuh titik paling dalam Zitao hingga pemuda itu memekik pelan seraya mencengkram lengan kekar milik yang lebih tua.**

 **"Apakah.. Sakit?"**

 **Pemuda Huang ini menggeleng pelan. Tersenyum menggoda seraya memberikan kecupan pelan pada rahang si tampan.**

 **"Aku sudah terbiasa menikmati sensasinya sayang... Meski milikmu lebih besar dari yang lain..."**

 **"Ckk! Jalang!"**

 **Kris mulai bergerak. Menumbuk tubuh Zitao hingga pemuda itu sedikit terlonjak. Mengerang penuh ekstasi kala merasakan miliknya yang terbungkus sempurna oleh rektum hangat pelacur cantik ini.**

 **"Berhenti menyempitkan lubangmu itu Zi.."**

 **"Akh-** _ **Harder please**_ **..."**

 **Keduanya bergerak cepat. Mengejar puncak yang hampir datang. Kacau dan panas. Menghasilkan derit ranjang, desahan, dan erangan dalam ruangan minim cahaya itu.**

 **"K-Kris** _ **ge**_ **aku** **ー** **Sam** **ー** **Akhh!"**

 **Zitao terengah. Meraup udara kala berhasil meraih putih yang nikmat. Begitu pula pria Wu yang menggagahinya. Rebah setelah memutus penyatuan mereka.**

 **"Sial! Yang tadi benar-benar hebat Tao..."**

 **Kris memuji. Mengusap kening pria cantik disebelahnya yang disambut kekehan merdu. Hendak meraih tubuh semampai itu untuk menemaninya tidur, namun gagal karena penolakan yang diberikan oleh si surai kelam.**

 **"Aku tak punya waktu untuk** _ **AfterPlay ge**_ **.. Aku butuh uangnya..." ujar Zitao pelan seraya meraih tissue yang berada diatas nakas. Membersihkan sperma yang mengotori tubuhnya. Membuat Kris membola tak percaya melihat tingkahnya.**

 **"** _ **For God Sake**_ **! Kita baru saja selesai dan kau akan pergi?!"**

 **"Aku punya urusan yang lebih penting dari sekedar memuaskan penis Wu... Berikan uangku dan masalah selesai..."**

 **CEO Wu ini tak tahu lagi harus bereaksi bagaimana. Pemuda di hadapannya terlalu jujur dalam bicara, terlalu dingin untuk diajak berkompromi, dan dirinya yakin takkan bisa mencegah sosok indah itu untuk tetap tinggal.**

 **Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya. Membuka aplikasi E-Banking dan menyerahkannya pada Zitao.**

 **"Tulis nomor rekeningmu dan uang yang kau butuhkan... Aku tidak membawa cukup banyak uang** _ **cash**_ **..."**

 **Zitao pun mengangguk. Mengetikkan nomor rekeningnya dan nominal uang yang ia minta. Kembali menyerahkannya pada Kris, kemudian kembali membenahi penampilannya.**

 **"Hanya segini yang kau minta?" tanya Kris seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menatap penuh minat pada Zitao yang sibuk memakai sweaternya.**

 **"Aku bukan orang serakah jika kau ingin tahu... Dan aku tahu satu ronde yang kita lakukan bahkan harganya jauh dibawah apa yang kuketik pada ponselmu itu..."**

 **Tersenyum manis, kemudian menghampiri Kris yang masih terdiam diatas ranjang. Memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat pada bibir pria itu kemudian mengusap pelan pipinya.**

 **"Terimakasih banyak... Aku benar-benar terbantu malam ini... Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi.. Kris Wu..." ujarnya manis.**

 **"Jangan lupa kunci pintunya jika tak mau barangmu hilang okay?"**

 **Dan setelahnya Zitao melangkah menjauh. Meninggalkan Kris yang entah mengapa tak dapat berbuat apapun. Menatap pintu kamar yang terletak tak jauh darinya.**

 **"Huang Zitao..."**

 **Telapak besarnya bergerak pelan. Meraba dadanya yang bedebar kencang entah karena apa. Yang jelas, perasaan itu terlalu asing untuknya. Asing yang begitu nyaman hingga membuat senyum menawan terpatri pada paras tampannya.**

 **"Kita pasti bertemu lagi... Aku yakini itu.."**

.

.

.

 **Satu minggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu dan CEO Wu yang tampan ini benar-benar merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya. Seperti sesak samar yang terasa tak nyaman setiap otaknya memutar kembali kejadian malam itu.**

 **Kejadian dimana ia bertemu dengan seorang lelaki cantik di pub dan tidur dengannya. Lelaki yang pergi begitu saja setelah mengambil bayaran atas kenikmatan yang diberikannya.**

 **Prak!**

 **"** _ **Come on**_ **Wu! Apakah kau tidak memiliki kesibukan lain selain melamun?! Berilah sedikit perhatianmu padaku dan proposal ini okay?! Atau kau memang benar-benar ingin kalah tender hari ini?!"**

 **Pria tampan ini tersentak. Menolehkan kepalanya dan memasang wajah tanpa dosa kala melihat patner kerjanya tengah memandang tajam dirinya seraya bersedekap.**

 **"Apa? Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" ujarnya tanpa dosa. Mengundang geraman kesal dari yang ditanya.**

 **"Kris Wu aku bersumpah akan membakar seluruh dokumen pentingmu setelah ini!** _ **For God Sake**_ **! Kau membiarkan aku mengoceh seperti orang gila sejak kita tiba di cafe ini! Entah apa yang menimpamu belakangan ini tapi kupastikan bisnismu akan hancur jika terus melamun sepperti ini!"**

 **"Ah.. Maafkan aku okay... Ada sebuah masalah yang menggangguku akhir-akhir ini.. Dan aku belum bisa menemukan solusi yang tepat untuk itu..."**

 **Berujar santai seraya menunjukkan senyum tipisnya. Berharap bahwa sekretarisnya bisa maklum dengan kebiasaan anehnya yang tak mampu berpaling dari hujan.**

 **Sekretarisnya hanya mendengus kesal. Memijat pelan kepalanya karena pusing menghadapi sikap atasannya yang aneh luarbiasa.**

 **"Terserahmu saja.. Aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar..." ujarnya acuh kemudian berlalu. Menyisakan Kris yang menatap pedestrian jalan yang sepi.**

 **Manik cokelat gelap pria tampan ini terpaku pada tetesan air yang turun membasahi bumi. Membuat orang-orang berlarian untuk menghindarinya. Memberi hiburan tersendiri untuknya.**

 **Hendak kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya, namun dengan tiba-tiba, sepasang manik CEO Wu ini terkunci. Tepat pada sosok yang berdiri dibawah hujan. Sosok dengan pakaian serba hitam yang begitu menarik perhatiannya.**

 **Kris masih ingat betul, ripped jeans itu. Juga sweater putih yang menempel lekat dibalik jaket yang dikenakan sosok itu. Membuat jantungnya berdebar begitu keras.**

 **Sepasang netra pria tampan ini membola. Tak percaya saat capuchon yang dikenakan sosok itu terlepas. Menampilkan surai kelam dan wajah manis yang menghentikan detak jantung si tampan untuk sesaat.**

 **"Huang... Zitao?!"**

 **Tanpa membuang waktu, Kris berlari. Menyambar payung yang terletak di dekat pintu cafe dan menghampiri sosok itu.**

 **Menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum mengikis jarak lebih dekat dengan si cantik yang terlihat tak baik.**

 **"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti menangis..."**

 **Tersentak kala mendengar suara berat nan indah yang ditujukan untuknya. Zitao membuka kedua netranya. Membola saat mendapati paras tampan nan dingin Kris yang amat berbanding terbalik dengan nada suaranya yang terdengar hangat. Membuat dirinya bingung harus bagaimana.**

 **"Meskipun kau berada di Korea, jangan memposisikan dirimu seperti pemeran dalam drama... Apa yang kau harapkan saat menangis di tengah hujan deras seperti ini huh?"**

 **Zitao masih terus terdiam. Ingin berujar, namun pusing di kepalanya seakan menahan bibirnya untuk berucap. Sepertinya pria di hadapannya benar. Tak baik hujan-hujanan hanya untuk sekedar menangis.**

 **Kris menunggu sepatah kata yang terucap dari bibir itu. Mengepalkan tangannya kesal saat mendapati memar pada wajah itu. Menodai paras cantik si kupu-kupu malam yang berhasil menawan hatinya.**

 **"** _ **Ge**_ **... Bisakah.. Kau.. Bawa aku pergi?"**

 **"Apa maksudmu?"**

 **Zitao tersenyum. Pandangannya merabun dan kepalanya terus berdenyut. Mengambil alih kesadarannya perlahan.**

 **"Aku.. Hiks.. Tolong.. Selamatkan... Aku.."**

 **"Ya! Kau kenapa hah?! Yaaa!"**

 **Pria tampan ini berujar panik. Melepas payungnya demi menahan sosok Zitao yang kehilangan kesadarannya. Menepuk pelan pipi tirus yang berhias memar itu seraya memanggil.**

 **"Sial! Kalau begini jadinya, harusnya aku tidak menghampirinya tadi!"**

 **Berujar seraya meraih sosok cantik itu kedalam gendongannya. Melangkah cepat menuju sebuah audi hitam yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.**

 **Membuka pintunya dan membaringkan sosok Zitao di jok belakang. Beralih memasuki jok kemudi dan menjalankan mobil mewah itu cepat.**

 **Pria tampan ini merogoh saku dalam jas kerjanya. Menarik keluar sebuah ponsel hitam tipis dan melakukan panggilan singkat dengan seseorang.**

 **"Datanglah ke rumahku... Aku butuh bantuanmu..."**

 **"Ya! Kris Wu idiot! Berhentilah bersikap seenaknya! Aku ada janji dengan Minjae jam-"**

 **"Keadaannya gawat Kim.. Datang saja atau nyawa seseorang bisa saja melayang..."**

 **Terdengar pekikan tak suka dari seseorang diujung sana, namun tampaknya pria tampan ini tak begitu perduli. Mematikan sambungan telpon itu dan sedikit melirik Zitao lewat spion.**

 **"Hhhhh... Kuharap tak ada kesialan yang membuntutiku setelah ini..."**

.

.

.

 **Huang Zitao hanyalah pemuda miskin beruntung yang diangkat oleh seorang wanita malam. Saat umurnya masih lima tahun, orangtuanya meninggalkannya. Di depan bekas panti asuhan kumuh di pinggiran kota Seoul.**

 **Entah apa yang merasuki mereka hingga tega membuang si kecil Zitao. Yang pasti, sosok mungil itu sendirian di negeri asing yang baru kali pertama didatanginya.**

 **Beruntung, seorang wanita melihat keberadaannya yang meringkuk di bawah pohon. Gemetaran karena hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Mencoba membujuknya untuk ikut bersamanya meski si kecil sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh sosok cantik bersurai panjang itu.**

 **Dan karena kata "** _ **home**_ **", "** _ **food**_ **", dan "** _ **bed**_ **" dengan aksen aneh yang diucapkan wanita itu, Zitao pun luluh. Menurut dan memutuskan untuk ikut bersama sosok berpakaian minim itu.**

 **Zitao tak pernah menyangka jika wanita itu adalah seorang pekerja seks di sebuah bar murah di daerah kumuh itu. Ia juga tak pernah menyangka jika wanita itu tinggal bersama seorang pria pemabuk yang suka mengamuk dan menghancurkan barang-barang di flat kecil wanita itu.**

 **Yang Zitao kecil tahu, sosok cantik nan lembut yang telah menyelamatkannya adalah satu-satu alasan mengapa ia masih bisa bernafas. Dan Zitao sangat bersyukur dengan hal itu hingga membuatnya mampu bertahan hidup dalam rumah yang terasa seperti neraka.**

 **Lee Yura adalah nama wanita cantik itu. Wanita yang menyayangi Zitao seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. Sosok yang rela menjadi tameng saat kekasihnya murka dan mulai melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Zitao. Sosok yang sayangnya tak dapat berumur panjang karena penyakit yang dideritanya.**

 **Dan atas alasan itulah Zitao melepas harga dirinya. Demi ibu angkatnya yang berharga. Demi rasa cintanya pada sosok yang menggasihinya dalam kekurangan dan keterbatasan.**

 **Dan di hari dimana Zitao bertemu Kris, pada saat itulah Yura pergi. Tepat saat Zitao berhasil membayarkan semua biaya operasi yang diminta pihak rumah sakit untuk mengangkat tumor ganas pada rahim ibu angkatnya.**

 **"Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kau membawa pemuda itu kerumah ini... Dan dia sama sekali tak membuka suara.. Hanya duduk diam di balkon seraya memandang hujan.."**

 **Nyonya Wu berujar sarkas. Menatap sebal putranya yang tak mau menjelaskan tentang orang asing yang berada dirumahnya. Membuat suasana makan malam di mansion mewah itu sedikit suram.**

 **"Dia temanku Mama.. Sudah berapa kali kujelaskan?"**

 **"Tapi kau tak pernah memberitahu kami namaanya... Tempat tinggal dan keluarganya... Jika pemuda itu membawa masalah bagaimana?"**

 **Prak!**

 **Kris membanting kesal alat makannya. Menatap malas kearah kedua orangtuanya yang tampak terkejut dengan sikapnya.**

 **"Kalian tidak suka dia tinggal disini? Keberatan dengan keberadaannya?"**

 **Berujar dengan kilat kesal pada sepasang maniknya yang setajam elang. Muak dengan keluhan dan tuntutan yang selalu ditujukan untuknya.**

 **"Bukan begitu maksud kami sayang-"**

 **"Tidak apa Mama... Aku mengerti.. Biar bagaimanapun, ini rumah kalian... Tak pantas jika Tuan Rumah merasa tak nyaman dengan kehadiran orang asing kan?"**

 **"Apa maksudmu Kris-"**

 **"Aku akan membawa Zitao tinggal di apartemenku.. Sudah lama juga aku tidak menempatinya..."**

 **Kris berujar santai. Bangkit dari duduknya seraya membungkuk sopan pada kedua orangtuanya yang masih terdiam. Terlalu terkejut dengan sikap sang putra yang tak biasa.**

 **"Aku sudah selesai... Baba... Mama.. Selamat malam.."**

 **Meninggalkan ruang makan itu tanpa berniat untuk kembali menoleh. Menaiki undakan tangga menuju sebuah pintu berwarna krem yang berada tepat di depan undakan tangga teratas.**

 **Membuka papan tebal itu perlahan, kemudian memasukinya. Menutupnya tanpa suara dan menghela nafas lelah saat melihat sosok cantik yang duduk diam di dekat jendela. Terlihat nyaman memandang hujan.**

 **"Hey... Sedang apa?"**

 **Menyapa lembut Zitao yang masih terdiam. Menaiki ranjang dan merengkuh sosok itu dalam pelukannya. Memberikan kecupan pelan pada bahu yang tertutup tipisnya kain piyama.**

 **"Aku akan pergi** _ **ge**_ **..."**

 **Hanya sebuah kalimat. Terucap lirih dari belah bibir tipis milik Zitao, namun mampu membuat hati si tampan berdenyut sakit. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh ramping itu.**

 **"Jangan bertindak idiot Huang... Kesehatanmu belum pulih dan kau tak punya tempat tujuan maupun seseorang yang kau kenal..."**

 **"Tak apa** _ **ge**_ **... Aku sudah cukup bersyukur karena kebaikanmu yang merawatku dan... Membereskan kasusku..."**

 **Zitao melepaskan pelukan yang melingkar pada pinggangnya. Menapaki marmer mahal dingin pelan dan melangkah menuju lemari yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Meraih sepasang baju miliknya diantara tumpukan pakaian mewah yang ada.**

 **"** _ **Come on**_ **Zi... Setidaknya tunggulah sampai kau benar-benar pulih dan aku akan-"**

 **"Dengar.. Aku bukan siapa-siapa disini... Dan kita tak terikat hubungan apapun selain pelacur dan pelanggannya yang kebetulan bertemu di saat yang sial..."**

 **"Aku sudah cukup merepotkanmu dengan mengurus kasus pembunuhan yang kulakukan pada laki-laki brengsek itu dan aku tak mau menambah hutangku dengan tinggal lebih lama disini.."**

 **Mengganti piyamanya dengan pakaian usang dengan bercak darah kering di beberapa bagiannya. Memutuskan untuk tak membawa satu barangpun yang bukan miliknya.**

 **Grepp**

 **Sebuah pelukan erat menghentikan pergerakan Zitao yang tengah mengancingkan jaket hitamnya. Berdebar kala merasakan sentuhan lembut yang pria tampan itu berikan padanya.**

 **"Kau tak perlu pergi kemanapun Zi.. Karena tempatmu berada adalah bersamaku... Disisiku... Kau tak perlu memikirkan apa yang telah kuberikan padamu karena aku sama sekali tak keberatan dengan itu... Dan satu hal lagi, kau membunuh pria itu untuk melindungi diri.. Bukan karena sengaja.. Aku hanya sedikit membantu.."**

 **Meraih tubuh itu untuk menghadap padanya. Menatap teduh sepasang manik sayu Zitao yang tampak sendu. Kehilangan sinar cantiknya.**

 **"Belajarlah untuk melupakan semuanya dan memulai semua dari awal.. Bersamaku.. Kau tak perlu khawatir dengan apapun karena aku akan menjamin kebahagiaanmu.."**

 **Setetes air mata turun. Membasahi pipi Zitao. Tak tahu harus berkata apa pada sosok dihadapannya.**

 **"Kita akan pergi dari sini... Aku tahu kau tak nyaman dengan sikap Baba dan Mama..."**

 **"Kita akan tinggal bersama... Jangan terus merasa berhutang padaku okay?"**

 **Dan sebuah pelukan erat pun diberikan Zitao untuk pertama kaalinya. Menangis terisak seraya berucap terima kasih. Menghentikan kerja jantung Kris untuk beberapa saat.**

 **"T-terima kasih** _ **ge**_ **.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku.. Benar-benar.. Berterimakasih..."**

 **"Apapun untukmu Huang... Apapun..."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Melamunkan sesuatu Wu?"

Tubuh Kris tersentak. Terkejut saat sebuah sentuhan mampir pada wajahnya. Memaksanya menoleh dan mendapati wajah manis Zitao yang tersenyum teduh padanya.

"Tidak... Aku hanya... Mengingat kembali kenangan masa lalu..."

"Benarkah? Kenangan yang mana?"

"Saat dimana aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu... Saat dimana aku menyelamatkanmu... Dan saat dimana aku mengajakmu untuk tinggal bersamaku.."

Zitao terlihat menatap dalam Kris. Meresapi setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir CEO tampan itu.

"Hanya itu hal yang kau ingat?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat banyak hal... Saat dimana aku menciummu, saat dimana aku memelukmu, saat dimana aku menumbuk tubuhmu dengan- Ouch!"

Zitao berdecak sebal. Mendaratkan cubitan kuat pada bisep kekasih mesumnya. Mengutuk betapa kurang ajarnya mulut itu berujar tentang kegiatan intim mereka.

"Idiot! Aku membencimu!"

Kris terkekeh pelan. Menangkup gemas wajah cantik kekasihnya. Berniat mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada belah sewarna kelopak mawar segar itu yang sayangnya-

 **Ting Tong..**

Tertunda karena bunyi bel yang menginterupsi kegiatan romantis mereka.

"Ckk! Pengganggu!" umpatnya sebal.

Bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju pintu utama apartemennya. Membuka papan tebal itu dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya kala mendapati sosok tampan berkulit putih berdiri dihadapannya. Menatapnya penuh arti.

"Kim Minseok?"

Kim Minseok, dokter muda yang merupakan sahabat karibnya tersenyum lembut padanya. Terlihat senang kala bertemu dengannya dan memberikan pelukan hangat untuknya.

"Satu tahun sudaah berlalu sejak kejadian itu.. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Kris tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal kala sahabatnya kembali mengunjunginya. Seperti kembalinya sesuatu yang hilang, namun belum terlihat wujudnya.

"Aku baik Kim.. Ayo masuk..."

Pria tampan ini mempersilahkan sosok berpipi chubby itu memasuki apartemennya. Tersenyum saat melihat Zitao yang terdiam di sudut ruangan.

"Ge.. Aku akan istirahat.." ujar lelaki cantik itu singkat. Menatap tak nyaman sosok Minseok yang duduk di sofa dengan tenang seraya memperhatikan Kris.

"Tapi Zi.. Kau kan sudah lama tak bertemu-"

"Kepalaku pusing okay! Jangan memaksaku!"

Kris menghela nafasnya pelan. Menatap penuh penyesalan pada Minseok yang terlihat terkejut di tempatnya duduk.

"Maafkan aku Seok-ie.. Zitao sedikit sensitive akhir-akhir ini... Jadi sikapnya menjadi kurang sopan..."

Minseok menatap tak percaya pada Kris, namun pada akhirnya menghela nafasnya pelan. Kedua manik sipitnya terlihat sendu. Membuat Kris mengernyit bingung.

"Kau tahu sekarang tanggal berapa Wu?"

"Empat belas Juni.. Ada apa?"

Tepukan pelan mendarat pada bahu lebar si tampan. Meminta yang lebih tinggi untuk memberikan atensi lebih padanya.

"Apa kau tahu besok ada perayaan apa?"

Sebuah gelengan pelan diberikan Kris. Memberikan keputusan final bahwa pria itu sama sekali tak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Xiaozhi benar... Keadaanmu tak baik Kris..." ujar Minseok lirih. Bangkit dari duduknya seraya berjalan menuju pintu utama. Membiarkan Kris mengekor dengan raut tak mengertinya yang tercetak jelas.

"Ya! Kim! Mau kemana kau? Kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu padaku!"

Dokter spesialis ini menggeleng pelan. Menepuk pelan bahu Kris dengan bibir yang mengulas senyum tipis.

"Akan kujelaskan besok... Hanya saja, luangkanlah waktumu... Kita akan pergi sebentar... Untuk melakukan sebuah perayaan kecil okay?"

Dan setelah berujar seperti itu, pria Kim itu pun melangkah pergi. Tanpa berniat memberikan kejelasan atau sepatah katapun untuknya. Membuat rasa sakit, penasaran, dan nyeri di hatinya semakin menjadi.

.

.

.

"Bisakah... _Gege_ tidak pergi?"

Kris menghentikan kegiatannya mengancingkan kemeja hitamnya. Menolehkan kepalanya kearah ranjang dan menatap penuh minta pada kekasih cantiknya yang duduk bersandar diranjang.

"Tumben sekali kau memintaku tetap tinggal.. Keajaiban dunia mana yang kulewatkan hmm?"

Zitao mendengus kesal. Beringsut turun dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri _gege_ tersayangnya. Menangkup kedua rahang tegas itu kemudian mendaratkan sebuah ciuman yang menuntut pada bibir Kris.

Kaki jenjangnya yang hanya berbalut brief pendek bergerak perlahan. Mengusap paha dalam berbalut celana bahan si tampan. Mengasilkan erangan gemas dan ciuman balasan yang tak kalah panas.

" _Ge_.. _Ge_ \- Akhhh!"

Kris tersenyum. Memutus ciumannya, kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada dahi si cantik. Meraih kunci mobil yang terletak di nakas dan mengerling tampan pada kekasihnya.

"Kita bisa melakukan itu saat aku pulang kitten... Pertemuanku dengan Minseok tak dapat ditunda karena besok ia akan kembali ke Jepang untuk pekerjaannya..."

Pria ini melangkah cepat. Memakai sepatunya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Namun belum sempat tubuhnya melewati pintu, Zitao terlebih dulu menahannya. Memeluknya erat dengan air mata yang membasahi pipi gembilnya.

"Tetaplah tinggal _ge_... Kumohon padamu..."

"Temani aku disini.. Jangan temui orang itu _ge_..."

Melepaskan pelukan Zitao dengan lembut. Sedikit terkejut kala melihat air mata yang telah menodai paras cantik kekasihnya.

"Berikan aku sebuah alasan kuat untuk tinggal dan aku takkan pergi..."

Tubuh semampai itu tampak sedikit terlonjak. Segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Menghasilkan helaan nafas dari yang lebih muda.

"Aku berjanji untuk membawakanmu cokelat... Jaga dirimu.."

Zitao tak dapat berbuat apapun. Tubuhnya terasa lemas bahkan untuk sekedar berdiri. Seiring dengan sosok Kris yang menghilang diujung koridor.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. _Gege_... _Mianhae_..."

" _Neomu_... _Mianhae_..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sahabat berpipi tembamnya ini. Pria dengan manik serupa almond itu mengirimi pesan untuk memakai pakaian serba hitam saat pergi bersamanya. Dan kini mereka tampak mampir ke toko bunga dan menunggu pesanan si tampan Kim.

"Kenapa memesan bunga? Sebenarnya kau ingin mengajakku kemana?" ujar si tampan Wu kesal. Muak dengan reaksi sahabatnya yang hanya diam daan memberikan senyum.

"Kenapa kau terus bertanya ini itu eoh?" ujar Minseok. Netranya memandangi deretan bunga yang tumbuh indah di sekelilingnya.

"Karena kau aneh! Kalian semua aneh! Seperti maniak yang gemar mencampuri hidup orang lain!"

Lagi-lagi Minseok hanya melempar senyum. Menyerahkan sejumlah uang atas buket bunga cantik yang diterimanya.

"Daripada memikirkan kau akan kemana... Lebih baik berdoa agar kau sedikit tenang... Terlihat jika kau merasa tak baik..."

Dan Kris hanya dapat berdecak sebal saat Minseok memberikan gesture padanya untuk kembali ke mobil. Membiarkan sahabatnya itu mengambil alih perjalanan mereka yang ternyata cukup jauh. Hingga tanpa sadar, rasa kantuk mengambil alih kesadarannya.

"Hei.. Tiang idiot! Bangunlah!"

Tepukan pelan dan panggilan menyebalkan itu membuat CEO tampan ini menggeliat pelan. Mengerang kesal kala tidurnya terganggu dan membuka kedua netranya perlahan.

"Kita sudah sampai..." ujar Minseok tenang.

Keluar dari audi hitam mengkilap itu, Kris melangkah pelan. Memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang seperti surga. Terdapat pekarangan luas dengan bunga dan ilalang yang dipangkas rapi. Juga pondok kayu yang berdiri kokoh di dekat sebuah danau.

Membuat Kris merasakan denyutan samar pada kepalanya. Tempat itu tak asing untuknya. Terlalu familiar untuk dilupakan, namun tak mampu untuk diingatnya.

"M-minseok..."

"Teruslah berjalan Kris! Kita hampir sampai!"

Minseok berujar cukup lantang. Melangkah jauh didepannya yang mulai kesulitan bernafas. Seiring dengan tetes demi tetes keringat yang membasahi dahinya, juga udara segar yang seakan menghunus paru-parunya.

Kedua kaki Kris melemas. Tubuhnya jatuh menghantam rerumputan hijau. Berteriak kala potongan demi potongan memori mulai muncul dikepalanya.

Membawanya pada sesuatu yang hilang. Sesuatu yang dekat, namun terlupakan olehnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Kris...** _ **Ge**_ **.. Akh!"**

 **Zitao terus mendesah. Menggigit kuat bantal yang menjadi alas kepalanya. Merasa pening atas tumbukan Kris pada tubuhnya.**

 **"Kris- Kris** _ **ge**_ **! Ugh!"**

 **Kris tak berniat berhenti. Entah kini kali keberapa mereka mencoba mencapai puncak. Terus menghujam tubuh indah yang berada dibawahnya.**

 **"Kumohon...** _ **Ge**_ **... Aku... Hiks.. Tak sanggup lagi..."**

 **Pria tampan ini mencengkram dagu Zitao. Membawa pemuda cantik itu dalam ciumannya yang memabukkan. Meluapkan segala amarahnya dalam ledakan gairah yang begitu besar.**

 **Tubuh tingginya ambruk. Terengah hebat diatas bahu sempit si cantik yang memeluknya pelan. Mengecup pelan colar bones milik Zitao penuh kasih seraya berbisik maaf.**

 **"Kau terlihat tak baik** _ **ge**_ **... Ingin cerita?" bisik yang lebih muda pelan. Mengusap penuh sayang surai pirang yang berada di perpotongan lehernya.**

 **"Baba dan Mama akan menjodohkanku... Dengan seorang gadis cantik yang merupakan putri dari kenalan lama Baba.."**

 **"Kalau begitu menikahlah... Hiduplah dengan normal dan urus bisnis Babamu..."**

 **Kris menggeleng cepat. Semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada sang kekasih.**

 **"Aku hanya membutuhkan satu orang dalam hidupku... Kau.. Wu Zitao..."**

 **"Tapi hubungan kita takkan berhasil** _ **ge**_ **.. Kau tahu dengan jelas seberapa lebar jurang yang memisahkan kita berdua.."**

 **Kris mengangkat wajahnya. Tersenyum menawan seraya mengecup kedua kelopak Zitao yang tampak sedikit membengkak.**

 **"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku berusaha... Akan kubangun sebuah jembatan kokoh untuk menyatukan kedua sisi jurang itu... Bagaimanapun caranya..."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Jadi ini yang selama ini kalian lakukan?!"**

 **Tuan Wu murka. Membanting lembaran kertas berisi gambar-gambar milik putra kebanggaannya yang memadu kasih dengan seorang pria lain yang lebih cantik.**

 **"Menjijikkan! Pasti pemuda itu yang membuat kau jadi seperti ini kan?!"**

 **"Jawab Babamu jika ditanya Wu-"**

 **"Kalaupun aku menjawab kalian... Apakah kalian akan menerima hubungan yang kujalani bersama Zitao?"**

 **Pandangan sepasang netra Kris menajam. Merasa muak dengan segala peraturan dan keinginan mutlak kedua orangtuanya yang sudah kelewat batas.**

 **"Aku rasa sebagai seorang putra, aku sudah cukup membanggakan kalian.. Membuang jauh-jauh mimpiku demi mewujudkan cita-cita kalian..."**

 **"Aku berhak bahagia.. Dan aku merasa bahagia dengan seorang pemuda miskin bernama Huang Zi-"**

 **Plak!**

 **Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat pada pipi Kris. Menampilkan bercak merah yang tercetak jelas pada permukaan kulitnya.**

 **"Berhati-hatilah dengan ucapanmu Kris Wu karena aku-"**

 **"Akan mengusirku? Mencabut jabatanku dan statusku? Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan Baba... Karena aku takkan perduli..."**

 **Kris melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya yang mengerang frustasi atas kelakuannya. Tak menyadari bahwa tindakannya justru membawanya pada mimpi buruk terbesarnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Kau harus ikut denganku Tao-er! Kita harus pergi! Sejauh mungkin!"**

 **Kris berujar kesal. Tak habis pikir dengan pemuda di hadapannya. Apa susahnya untuk mengalah. Untuk ikut dengannya dan memulai kehidupan berdua?**

 **"Jika ingin pergi, pergilah.. Aku akan tetap disini... Di rumah ini... Aku, takkan pergi kemanapun ge.."**

 **"Kau tahu betapa berbahayanya disini... Ayahku bukanlah tipikal manusia yang akan melepaskan sesuatu dengan mudah!"**

 **"Kalau begitu pulanglah! Pulanglah kerumahmu dan tinggalkan aku!"**

 **"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu jika hubungan ini takkan berhasil! Takkan pernah berhasil!"**

 **Pemuda cantik itu menjerit frustasi. Mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya terancam akan dibuang oleh keluarganya. Dijauhi bagai wabah dan menerima penghinaan karena dirinya.**

 **Ia tak sanggup melihat orang yang dicintainya kehilangan begitu banyak karena dirinya. Perbedaan kasta, pandangan orang tentang cinta terlarang mereka. Juga status Kris yang begitu dihormati.**

 **"Zi.. Bukan maksudku untuk-"**

 **"Jangan sentuh aku! Pergilah! Pulanglah dan biarkan aku disni.."**

 **"Tidak... Aku tak bisa melakukan itu... Kau tahu betapa aku membutuhkanmu... Betapa aku.. Tak dapat hidup tanpamu.."**

 **Pemuda Li ini tersenyum miris. Menjauhkan dirinya dari Kris. Memandang penuh luka sosok itu.**

 **"Tentu saja... Hahahaha.. Tentu saja kau tak dapat hidup tanpaku... Kau hanya perlu tubuhku... Kau, hanya memerlukanku untuk mengenyahkan masalahmu..."**

 **"Apakah pernah bibirmu berujar cinta untukku? Kau hanya akan berucap butuh... Dan tak dapat hidup tanpaku..."**

 **Menyambar jaket yang tergantung pada sisi pintu dan memakainya cepat. Melepaskan cincin platina yang melingkar pada jari manisnya dan membuangnya. Tepat kearah Kris.**

 **"Jika kau tak mau pergi... Biar aku yang pergi.. Selamat tinggal.. Kris Wu..."**

 **Sosok cantik itu melangkah cepat. Semakin menjauh dari pandangan pria tampan ini. Butuh sepersekian detik baginya untuk bergerak. Memungut cincin platina yang tergeletak di lantai, dan berlari menyusul sosok Zitao.**

 **Dilihatnya Zitao yang terus berjalan cepat meninggalkan rumah mereka. Menuju jalan besar yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Namun seketika fokus Kris terbagi saat melihat cahaya terang yang berasal dari sebuah mobil yang terWuir di tepi jalan. Tepat mengarah pada sisi jalan yang berada di depan pekarangan mereka.**

 **Pria tampan ini mempercepat laju kedua tungkainya. Membagi fokusnya seraya menjeritkan nama sosok cantik yang berada cukup jauh darinya. Membola kala mesin mobil usang itu mulai menyala dan mmenghasilkan asap dari knalpotnya.**

 **"Tao-er berhenti! Huang Zitao!"**

 **Perlahan tapi pasti, melaju dengan kecepatan yang tidak normal. Membuat Kris merasa hidupnya diambang batas kehancuran. Semakin mempercepat lari kakinya dan-**

 **Brak!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Minseok menatap cemas sahabatnya yang berbaring diatas ranjang. Merasa bersalah karena memaksa pria itu untuk mengingat sesuatu yang belum saatnya terungkap.

"Dimana Zitao?!"

Tubuh Kris bergetar. Menangis kala kejadian mengerikan itu berhasil kembali. Darah, luka, dan tubuh yang terkapar di jalan. Juga mobil yang hancur menabrak pembatas jalan.

Semuanya berputar. Bagai mozaik mengerikan. Membuat pria Wu ini kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya.

"Tenanglah.. Hei... Kris..."

Minseok berusaha mensugesti sahabatnya. Sebagai seorang psikolog handal, dirinya tentu punya metode untuk mengendalikan emosi. Hanya saja, melihat luka yang terpancar pada paras Kris membuatnya ikut merasakan sakit.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pada Zitao.. Tapi kau harus tenang.."

Perlahan tapi pasti, nafas pria tampan ini mulai tenang. Membiarkan Minseok membantunya untuk sekedar bangkit dan berjalan. Menyusuri ruangan serba kayu yang begitu melekat dalam ingatannya.

Sampai pada akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah pusara indah. Tepat di sebelah pohon dekat danau. Terlindung oleh dedaunan yang menghalau sinar mentari.

"T-tidak mungkin..."

Melepaskan papahan Minseok dan berlari menuju pusara itu. Jatuh bersimpuh dan membola kala melihat ukiran nama pada permukaan nisan itu.

"Satu tahun sejak kejadian itu... Kau terus hidup dalam halusinasimu Kris..."

"Kau menolak segala kenyataan bahwa Zitao telah tiada..."

"Tapi... Tapi Zitaoku.. Huang Zitao masih ada! Aku takkan pernah berhalusinasi karena ia terlalu nyata!"

"Zitao sudah tiada Kris.. Itu kenyataannya.. Itu alasannya mengapa Xiaozhi datang untuk menemuimu.. Itu alasan mengapa ia, memintaku untuk datang..."

"Kau sekarat ketika kejadian itu... Rusukmu retak dan jantungmu tak berfungsi dengan baik... Dan Zitao, mengorbankan hidupnya untukmu.."

 **"Keadaan Tuan Wu sangat parah... Rusuknya retak dan terdapat pendarahan pada pembuluh darah Jantungnya... Kita harus bertindak cepat untuk mentransplantasi jantung Tuan Wu atau-"**

 **"Pakai milikku!"**

 **Zitao berujar dengan airmata berderai. Penampilannya sungguh kacau dengan luka pada dahinya dan bau darah pada tubuhnya.**

 **Ya, Zitao selamat saat kecelakaan itu. Kris berhasil mendorong tubuhnya dan justru tertabrak oleh mobil itu. Dan disinilah ia berada. Ruangan dokter bedah dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Wu yang menatap tak percaya padanya.**

 **Kedua tungkai Zitao melangkah pelan. Jatuh bersimpuh di dekat kaki sang dokter. Terisak pelan dengan air mata yang menodai parasnya.**

 **"Tolong... Aku.. Aku sudah tak memiliki siapapun lagi di dunia ini... Tak apa jika harus mati... Tapi tolong... Selamatkan Kris ge..."**

 **"Transplantasi tak bisa asal-asalan Tuan... Harus ada pemeriksaan dan kecocokan-"**

 **"Kau bisa memeriksaku dulu... Setidaknya... Lakukan sesuatu..."**

 **Dan dokter itupun hanya dapat mengangguk. Pasrah oleh kekeraskepalaan Zitao. Melakukan pemeriksaan kilat yang sungguh ajaib, benar-benar cocok dengan milik Kris.**

 **"Kris ge..."**

 **Zitao memanggil pelan. Pakaian operasi telah terpasang pada tubuhnya. Menggenggam jemari Kris yang sedingin es. Tertidur dengan banyak alat yang menempel di tubuhnya.**

 **"Kau... Sudah terlalu baik padaku... Terlalu... Mengistimewakan aku.."**

 **"Aku... Selalu menantikan satu hal sejak tinggal bersamamu ge.."**

 **Mengecup satu per satu jemari Kris penuh kasih. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa dalam hitungan menit lagi, ia takkan berada lagi di dunia.**

 **"Katakan bahwa kau mencintai aku... Hahahhaha... Tentu mustahil kan?"**

 **Bangkit dari duduknya dan mengusap pahatan tampan dihadapannya. Tersenyum manis, kemudian mendaratkan kecupan singkat pada dahi Kris.**

 **"Ingatlah ge... Aku akan menunggu... Saat hujan turun dan bumi menguarkan aromanya... Disaat itulah aku ada.. Meski hanya dalam bayangan semu... Aku akan berada disisimu... Menemanimu.. Dan mencintaimu..."**

Tangis Kris pecah. Memeluk nisan kokoh yang tertanam dengan baik di tanah. Menandakan keberadaan kekasih hatinya yang terbaring di bawah sana.

"Ikhlaskan dia Kris... Seperti apa yang seharusnya... Jurang yang terbentang diantara kalian terlalu besar..."

Perlahan hujan mulai turun. Membasahi tanah dan rerumputan. Mengiringi tangis sang CEO Wu yang begitu memilukan. Ikut berduka, atas kenyataan yang ada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Gege... Kenapa harus tinggal di apartemen? Aku lebih suka rumah daripada apartemen..."**

 **Zitao bertanya pelan. Dengan Kris yang memeluk erat tubuhnya. Memandang hujan dari balik jendela apartemen mereka.**

 **"Benarkah? Memangnya kau mau rumah yang seperti apa hmm?**

 **"Aku ingin rumah dengan kayu sebagai bahan utama pembangunannya... Aku juga ingin sebuah pekarangan yang luas dan Perpustakaan pribadi..." jawab Zitao seraya memutar tubuhnya. Menulum cokelat batangan yang menjadi teman bersantai mereka.**

 **"Ada lagi Nyonya Wu?"**

 **"Danau.. Aku ingin rumah kita memiliki danau pribadi... Bisakah aku mendapatkannya?"**

 **Kris tersenyum. Mengecup gemas bibir Zitao kemudian mengusap surai kelam pemuda itu penuh sayang.**

 **"Tentu saja sayangku.."**

Pria ini melangkah pelan. Menyusuri pekarangan indah yang masih terawat dengan baik.

Netranya memandang penuh kagum ke sekelilingnya. Tersenyum saat melihat beberapa kupu-kupu terbang seakan menyambut kehadirannya.

 **"Ya! Nyonya Wu! Berhentilah bermain hujan! Kau bisa sakit nanti!"**

 **Kris berteriak kesal. Tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan kekasih cantiknya yang begitu kekanak-kanakan. Bermain hujan di pekarangan rumah baru mereka.**

 **"Tidak mau! Aku suka hujan! Dan bau tanah yang mereka hasilkan saat membasahi bumi!"**

 **Zitao tampak senang. Tertawa lepas kala tetesan air yang turun dari langit itu membasahi tubuh dan wajahnya. Membuat si tampan Kris tak lagi dapat menahan diri dan meraih tubuh semampai itu dalam gendongannya.**

 **"Dasar kucing nakal!"**

 **"Yak! Gege turunkan aku!"**

Langkah pria tampan ini berhenti. Tepat pada pusara yang terletak di bawah pohon tua. Surai keperakannya bergoyang pelan tertiup angin.

"Dua puluh tahun berlalu dan aku masih setia padamu.. Huang Zitao..."

Meletakkan sebuket krisan putih pada gundukkan tanah itu. Tersenyum kala gemuruh pelan langit menyapanya.

 **"Kenapa menutup mataku segala sih?!"**

 **Tao mencibir kesal. Ia baru saja pulang dari pekerjaannya di cafe dan dengan tiba-tiba Kris meraih tubuhnya seperti maling dan menutup kedua matanya.**

 **"Ckk! Biasakan untuk berhenti mengomel Nyonya Wu.."**

 **Si tampan menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Zitao pun turut berhenti. Merasa sedikit aneh karena cahaya samar yang menyapa kedua netranya dari celah jemari Kris.**

 **Perlahan pria tampan itu menarik tangannya. Membuat Zitao membola tak percaya dengan apa yang berada di hadapannya.**

 **Ribuan lilin cantik yang membentuk sebuah kata diatas permukaan danau. Memaksanya beralih menatap si tampan yang entah kapan berlutut dengan jemari yang menggenggam sebuah cincin platina indah.**

 **"Kau harus menjadi Istriku Zi... Kita akan menikah dan memulai hidup baru... Memiliki anak-anak yang lucu dan menghabiskan sisa hidup bersama..." ujar Kris dengan gaya khasnya.**

 **Memasangkan cincin indah itu pada jemari lentik Tao. Mengundang si cantik untuk memeluk erat tubuhnya hingga hampir rebah diatas rerumputan.**

 **"Hiks.. Hiks.. Jahat! Kau tak memberikan aku pilihan! Aku membencimu!"**

 **Dan Kris pun tertawa. Membalas pelukan erat Zitao seraya tersenyum bahagia.**

Perlahan, tetes demi tetes hujan turun. Membasahi tanah. Menguarkan bau khas yang mampu membuat pria berusia lebih dari setengah abad ini memejam. Menikmati tenang yang ada meski tubuhnya sedikit basah.

" _Gege_.."

Kris Wu membuka kedua matanya. Tersenyum saat mendapati kekasih hatinya berada di hadapannya. Menawan dengan pakaian serba putih dan surai kelamnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tak dapat melepasmu meski aku sudah berusaha?"

Zitao tersenyum. Mengulurkan jemarinya untuk mengusap sisi wajah Kris yang dihiasi keriput samar. Lembut dan penuh kasih.

"Karena kau belum mengatakan hal yang membuat aku lega dan tenang _ge_..."

Kris terkekeh. Meraih bayangan semu Zitao yang entah mengapa terasa begitu nyata baginya. Mendekap dengan erat seraya mengecup pelan surai pemuda cantik itu.

"Aku mencintaimu... Dengan segenap hatiku... Meski bibirku tak pernah berucap.. Namun hatiku selalu menjeritkan namamu.. Huang Zitao.."

"Terima kasih..."

Zitao berujar pelan. Melepaskan pelukan Kris dan tersenyum. Begitu bahagia hingga pria ini pun turut merasa bahagia.

"Aku bisa pergi sekarang... Dengan tenang..."

Gerimis yang turun mulai pudar. Seiring dengan sosok Zitao yang kian samar. Menyempatkan untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan pada kening Kris, kemudian menghilang.

Menyisakan pelangi indah yang terbentuk diatas danau.

Kris meraba dadanya yang terasa lega. Mendudukkan dirinya di dekat pohon dan bersandar. Menikmati semilir angin lembut yang membawanya ke alam mimpi. Bersama pusara dan jantung Zitaonya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Setiap hujan turun, dan tanah menguarkan aromanya... Percayalah, di saat itu aku akan ada... Menemanimu dan mencintaimu... Meski dalam bayang semu..."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **F I N**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cheesy, lebay, dan bikin mual...**

 **Ini draft lama..**

 **Kuikutin lomba fanfict 304th Study Room dengan cast Park Hyunbin dan Li Yanjie...**

 **And finally, with KrisTao as the main pair...**

 **Aku berharap review yang membangun dari kalian semua...**

 **Thank uuuu~~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Regards,**

 **Petrichor Wu**


End file.
